Bionis
]] '''Bionis' (Japanese: , Kyoshin, lit. Giant God; English dub: ) is a titan in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is the organic counterpart to the Mechonis, and home to the Homs, Nopon and High Entia, amongst other forms of organic life. Appearance Bionis is a white, almost grey, titan that resembles a gigantic warrior. Similar to Mechonis, it wields a sword and has various protrusions on its body. Bionis' face is more humanoid than Mechonis', but does not possess a noticeable mouth. Story Before the start of Xenoblade Chronicles, Bionis fought in a tremendous battle with Mechonis. Both appeared to be equally matched, although Bionis did manage to injure Mechonis by cutting off its left arm. The blade Bionis wields is said to have been the same Monado that is used by Dunban and Shulk during the game's story, however with noticeable differences. This Monado is much larger to fit Bionis, as well as being white and having a simple symmetrical design. Eventually both Bionis and Mechonis appear to die during the fight and end up locked in their final positions forever. It is later revealed in the game that they were not dead, just in an inactive state. This becomes the "creation of the world" story for the people of Xenoblade Chronicles. The Bionis reawakens later, when Zanza exits Shulk's body and returns to controlling the Bionis' actions. He destroys Mechonis and attempts to destroy the party and all life on Bionis as well, but is killed trying. Bionis collapses after the final battle. Its remains are present in the sea around Colony 9 in the new world. Locations * Colony 9 * Tephra Cave * Bionis' Leg * Colony 6 * Ether Mine * Satorl Marsh * Bionis' Interior * Makna Forest * Eryth Sea * Alcamoth * High Entia Tomb * Valak Mountain Trivia * The battle between the two gods seems to make reference to the Taoist concept of Yin (feminine, commonly colored as black or blue) and Yang (masculine, commonly colored as white or red). There are many similarities between the two concepts that lend credence to this theory. ** Mechonis and Bionis share a similar black-vs.-white scheme that is fundamental to the symbolism of Yin and Yang. ** Mechonis represents machines and technology, while Bionis represents life and nature. ** Both are equals in combat, and end up locked together, representing the idea that Yin and Yang both complement each other despite their differences. One cannot exist without the other ** They also bear some resemblance to the Zoroastrian gods Ahura Mazda and Ahriman. Gallery Artwork Xenoblade Official Art God Fight.jpg|Mechonis and Bionis fighting; Bionis is on the right Xenoblade World Art.jpg|''Xenoblade Chronicles'' world art; Bionis is on the left Bionis and Mechonis concept 2006.JPG Screenshots Bionis Full.png|Bionis Xenoblade hd-12.jpg Bionis' Face.jpg|Bionis' face Bionis Active.jpg|Bionis in its active state Bionis Inactive.jpg|Bionis in its inactive state Bionis Radio Tower.jpg|View from the Radio Tower in Sword Valley Bionis' Thumb View.jpg|View from the Bionis' Thumb/Supply Convoy in Sword Valley de:Bionis fr:Bionis Category:XC1 Characters Category:Gods Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U